


剛源宇宙/剛哥宇宙短篇集

by Herusa



Series: Why Don’t We Play In That Universe? [5]
Category: ayhs universe, ayn universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa
Summary: 偶爾會寫寫，不知道會有多少篇。把剛哥宇宙也放進來喔！內有：◈ 鴻鳥櫻x四宮春樹◈ 伊吹藍x志摩一未◈ 亞人佐藤x蘇我伊織◈ 犬養隼人x志摩一未◈ 蘇我伊織x源狐◈ 戌亥x吉村貴生◈ 上原諒x雪男◈ AYNxHSN
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi, Inui/Yoshimura Takao, Inukai Hayato/Shima Kazumi, Kounodori Sakura/Shinomiya Haruki, Satō/Soga Iori, Soga Iori/Gengitsune
Series: Why Don’t We Play In That Universe? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921540
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	1. 【鴻四】How Lucky We Are

從離島回到Persona後幾天終於有了可以獨處的時間，深夜兩人雙雙躺在床上卻毫無睡意。一盞鵝黃色的床頭燈照亮房間，側睡的鴻鳥注視平躺放空的四宮幽幽地開口：「那時候你口中那樣說其實超級想我吧。」

「嗯。」四宮倏地坐起，湊到戀人眼前，臉上一抹淺淺的微笑浮現，「櫻，來做吧。」

思念鴻鳥的情感從靈魂滲進肉體，不管是身心都在吶喊想要鴻鳥的吻、擁抱、體溫，一切一切都想要。

「好啊。」鴻鳥笑著輕撫四宮的頭，眼尾微微上揚。

🌸

工作時的鴻鳥很溫柔，像春天的日光般照耀溫暖人心；在床上的鴻鳥意外地有著很強的獨佔慾，每一下進出都似是要榨乾四宮的靈魂般，即使如此四宮卻未曾受過傷，也許這就是鴻鳥其中一種表達愛意的方式。

四宮趴在床上抬起下半身讓鴻鳥抱著自己的腰，鴻鳥伸手摸摸對方彎成完美弧度的背脊問：「可以嗎？」

四宮以小得幾乎不可聞的聲音應諾了聲，得到許可後鴻鳥扶著自己的性器對准穴口怕弄痛戀人而慢慢進入。四宮呼了口氣，用鴻鳥的枕頭墊在下巴下面。

大開大合的抽插讓四宮的輕吟止不住，他的是那種細碎且帶有少少哭腔的呻吟，鴻鳥無法以言語形容他有多喜歡那種聲音，那種只屬於他一人的聲音。

昏暗的房間彌漫著肉體的碰撞聲及兩人的喘氣與呻吟，除此之外別無他物，無數的愛意滿溢，是久別重逢的激情。四宮的視線不經意地往空白的牆壁上飄，赫然發現燈光把他們的身影投射到壁面上，甚至隱約可以看到兩人相連的地方，以第三身的角度看著鴻鳥怎麼操幹自己感覺過於煽情讓他的臉不自覺地紅了。

鴻鳥低頭，卷曲的瀏海遮掩雙眼，汗珠滴下落到四宮身上，以稍稍沙啞被性慾影響的聲線說：「我想看著你的臉。」

「嗯，好。」

隨後鴻鳥拔出性器，四宮動了動有點僵硬的身體翻身面向戀人，雙腿勾在對方的腰間。鴻鳥只是離開了一陣體內就覺得很空虛，四宮驚訝於自己居然對於鴻鳥如此依賴。

戀人潮紅的臉色讓鴻鳥看得入神，四宮醫師不為人知的這一面就只有自己能看到呢。四宮抱著鴻鳥的脖子與對方深吻，舌尖與舌尖相互追逐纏繞繾綣，直到其中一方的氧氣耗盡才結束。正在粗喘的兩人對視，鴻鳥的下身依然擺動著，一次又一次的撞在敏感點上讓四宮下意識發出自己最愛的聲音。

瀕臨高潮的快感讓四宮眼角噙著的淚水悄悄落下，鴻鳥見狀用指腹擦去淚珠，臉上的微笑柔和似水。

「春樹，我能不能直接在裡面......」

「可以，以後都可以。」四宮點點頭，露齒而笑，眼底裡的幸福一覽無遺。

確實是比別人幸福十倍百倍，在未來的每一個瞬間鴻鳥都會感謝當時鼓氣勇氣向四宮表白的自己。


	2. 【鴻四】反正就是我愛你

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫這篇時的背景音樂：Limi 我害你  
> https://youtu.be/oesndpr0o1o

告白那時是個平凡普通的黃昏。

鴻鳥和四宮趁著門診時間結束走到天台休息，遠方日落餘暉灑落把雲染上橙黃。兩人坐在同一張長椅上，默默吃著手中的麵包一語不發。

直到鴻鳥突然站起走到前方憑闌遠眺，四宮看不清對方的表情，卻聽到期待已久的那句。

「春樹，我喜歡你，喜歡你很久了。」

手中的麵包差點因手抖拿不穩而掉落，工作時不苟言笑的四宮在鴻鳥面前就是可以毫無顧忌的將自己真實的感情表露無遺。鴻鳥有點緊張地回頭，四宮笑著點頭，答應了交往的請求。在鴻鳥眼中四宮的笑容比太陽還要耀眼。

認識第一天就已經喜歡四宮的鴻鳥，終於鼓起勇氣告白，就是因為看著落日突如其來的情緒。

四宮匆匆把牛奶喝完，走到鴻鳥身邊。

「櫻，我......」四宮欲言又止。

「什麼都不要說。」鴻鳥將對方擁入懷，低頭吻住那雙嚮往已久的唇。四宮閉眼，享受他與鴻鳥過近的距離。

🌸

心理掙扎幾天後他們還是決定告訴小松姊，而剛好有一天深夜值班醫師是鴻鳥和四宮。

四宮巡過房回到休息室，鴻鳥與小松也在裡面。才踏進去一步手就被鴻鳥抓住，隨即被拉到小松面前。

鴻鳥深呼吸與四宮十指相扣，在小松眼前舉起宣布：「我跟春樹在一起了。」

「恭喜你們！明天我請你們吃飯！」小松站起身抬手摸摸兩位的頭，臉上無比喜悅卻一點也不意外，畢竟兩人互相暗戀太久了而她都看在眼中並暗暗恨鐵不成鋼——鴻鳥出手太慢了！萬一小四四被其他人追走了怎麼辦？

發自內心的笑聲讓寂寥的夜晚變得沒那麼無聊。

「我們只跟小松姊說喔，他們還不知道。」鴻鳥急忙補充。

小松點點頭舉起大拇指示意自己絕對不會告訴其他人。

不過舉手投足之間的細節又怎能騙過去，偶爾的相視而笑也足夠讓其他人看穿他們的關係。

就看能瞞多久吧。


	3. 【佐藤蘇我】苦海慈航

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ◈ **邪教拉郎** 慎入（亞人佐藤Ｘ蘇我伊織）  
> ◈ 簡單來說就是剛哥水仙  
> ◈ **超級有病** 真的請慎入  
> ◈ 含有 **下藥/囚禁/精神崩壞/獵奇play** 之類  
> ◈ 以 **電影版** 的佐藤為基準  
> ◈ 已結束請放心食用

佐藤捏住蘇我的下巴往下拉，將槍身塞到對方口裡，臉上流露的笑容讓蘇我瞬間意識到眼前的亞人根本不把普通人當人，而且在這殺戮戰場佐藤其實玩得很開心。

一地屍體慘不忍睹，周圍瀰漫血腥到讓人想吐的味道。

蘇我並不怕死，一槍可以解決的事就解決掉多好，至少死也要死得有尊嚴，這是他身為SAT隊員最後的願望。於是他咬著槍管，讓槍口對準自己的喉嚨，以瞪著對方的眼神宣告自己的意志。

「啊，有趣。」佐藤此時才發現這個人長得跟自己一模一樣，玩心一起突然又不想把他殺掉了。

佐藤抹去蘇我嘴角流下的唾液，綁起他的雙手壓住肩膀，使他不得不跪下。再抓起染滿別人的血的頭髮強逼蘇我抬頭看自己每次扣下扳機都朝前來增援的SAT成員身上開洞。

「不要過來！」蘇我想喊卻喊不出聲，口中被塞了一把上了膛的手槍，閉上眼的時候被一陣外力拉扯眼瞼只能眼睜睜看著面前一個又一個人來送死。

是活生生的惡魔，居然可以把殺人視作玩樂，蘇我氣得想把佐藤殺掉，可是對方是不死身。

「最後一個。」佐藤把蘇我口裡的槍拔走，朝SAT隊長的臉射去。悲傷、暴怒與惶恐的情緒化成眼角的一滴淚緩緩落下。

「回去吧。」他收起手中的槍以輕鬆的語氣說，視遍地的屍體如無物，把蘇我扛起掛在肩上以左手夾住他的雙腿箝制行動。

在網絡上直播這場屠殺的佐藤把掛在耳上的攝影機丟到地上踩爛。

◈

佐藤用從黑市買來的藥劑注射到蘇我的脖子上，冰冷的液體灌入體內，麻痺感沿血管慢慢散發到指尖末梢，才幾分鐘過去就渾身動彈不得。

「你叫什麼名字？」佐藤將癱軟得有如任人擺佈的木偶的蘇我放在椅子上讓他坐著。蘇我沈默不語，他不打算再開口說什麼，從目睹大家在面前斷氣後心裡好像就有一部分隨他們一起逝去，於是只好選擇封閉情感。

「那我只能自己看了。」佐藤解開蘇我手腕上的麻繩，就算雙手少了縛綁四肢依然不能自由活動，更遑論從這裡逃離出去。

他將帽子脫下放在一旁的木桌，露出一頭灰色的頭髮，這時蘇我看得更清楚了。自己和眼前的亞人有如鏡中倒影，分別只有左眼下的淚痣與髮色。

佐藤哼著歌把蘇我身上的裝備一件一件卸下，身上只剩下全黑的衫褲，缺少裝甲保護的他在佐藤面前不堪一擊，此時此刻蘇我依然是面無表情。

「呀，蘇我伊織。」佐藤拿起蘇我的警察手帳在手裡把玩，臉上的笑容還是令人心寒的那一抹，「名字真好聽。」

蘇我斜瞪佐藤一眼，這種人也配叫他名字？

佐藤還蠻喜歡蘇我這種倔強但奈自己不何的眼神，他笑了笑抓住蘇我雙手手腕把他拖進不遠處沒有窗戶的暗房裡，垂下的燈泡提供唯一的光源。被拖行的過程中，蘇我想了幾個從這裡逃離的方法，然而除了自殺外其他手段逃得了嗎？他不知道。

佐藤將蘇我拖到房間中心讓他躺在冰冷的水泥地上靜待藥劑失效。

「晚安，蘇我君。」灰髮男人留下這麼一句話，鎖上門。

昏黃的燈光讓人分不清晝夜，蘇我閉上眼。

過於靜謐的環境讓耳朵聽見了幻覺。

那一片廢墟上的槍響與同僚受傷的悲鳴混雜佐藤毫不在乎的輕笑讓蘇我驚醒，他猛地坐起身後才發現藥效已經褪去。

「醒了？」佐藤蹲在蘇我身邊，臉上的是一如既往瞇起雙眼的微笑。

蘇我下意識把佐藤腰間的軍刀抽出，撲過去將對方壓在身下往胸口往腹部狂刺，銀色的刀身沾滿鮮血。雖然很痛但佐藤的笑容仍然滿面，他徒手握住刀，任由掌心滴血。

「就算這樣，我還是不會死喔蘇我君。」

佐藤把刀奪走朝自己的腹部捅，再往下剖。

蘇我看呆了，雖然自己也殺過不少人，但至少那些是恐怖分子或是殺過平民的罪犯，自己有正當理由。

這樣的畫面還是第一次看到。

房間暗淡無光，他隱約瞄到那些隱藏在人體皮膚下的組織。

「你看。」

佐藤讓自己的IBM抓起蘇我的手，往那道駭人的傷口探。被無形的力量控制四肢，右手深深埋在佐藤的體內，濕熱的腥臭湧進鼻中，穩定地脈動的軟肉時時刻刻提醒著他的手正放在什麼地方。然後那股蠻力控制住蘇我的手往上移，直到手腕觸碰到肋骨才停下。

受不了。

蘇我將手抽走，轉身扶著牆嘔吐，水泥牆上留下一個血手印。

佐藤笑著舉槍往太陽穴開了一槍。

「哎呀，衣服又要換了。」重生後的佐藤把破破爛爛的上衣脫掉丟在地上，他看了蘇我一眼，走過去將他橫抱起。那房間是不能待了，佐藤把蘇我帶到可以沐浴更衣的地方，把乾淨的衣物放在門外。

「不要想著自殺。」佐藤微笑叮囑。

◈

「佐藤先生，把SAT的人帶回來真的好嗎？」田中吃著披薩問。

「因為很好玩啊，你看，蘇我君跟我長得一模一樣。」佐藤指了指被蒙眼綁在椅子上，口中咬著布條的蘇我。

田中苦笑，看向臉容被遮去一半以上的蘇我說：「這樣看不出來啦......」

「啊呀，偶爾還是想要新玩具呢。」

「你打算玩厭了就拿去換子彈嗎？」

「正有此意。」

只有聽覺未被剝奪的蘇我聽著兩人人性全失的對話閉上眼。

◈

只要是生物都一定會有與生俱來的情慾。

亞人也不例外。

以往只會以左手自行解決，現在撿到一個可以用來發洩的玩具，佐藤看了眼端正坐在桌前，眼神如鷹般銳利，一動不動的蘇我。

看見這樣的蘇我就好像看見以前的自己，那個曾經在實驗室接受各種實驗的自己。那時候多無助，天天祈求神明自己會有得救的一天，到最後終歸還是要靠自己，於是對人類的恨意有增無減，什麼人道道德對佐藤來說統統是笑話。

他坐在桌子上挑起蘇我的下巴端詳對方的臉，下一秒雙手緊緊勒住蘇我脖子。

佐藤並沒有殺死蘇我的念頭，只是單純想以第三者的角度看看當時進行實驗時自己的表情。

身處地獄的二十年間那群人不知道以自己測試了多少種毒氣呢？

肺裡的氧氣漸漸耗盡，蘇我難受地閉上雙眼。痛苦的淚水自眼角落下染濕臉龐。對方的手似是要自己置於死地一樣扼住氣管，被壓迫的感覺讓他噁心想吐。

在缺氧前的一刻佐藤適時地放手，他很清楚一個人窒息前的臨界點可以到哪裡，拜那些人的實驗所賜。

蘇我趴在桌上咳嗽，拼命忍住吐在地上的衝動。佐藤什麼都沒說，只是笑著把一切看在眼內。原來自己也會露出那種惹人可憐的表情，好有趣好好玩。

佐藤還想看更多，以往只是殺過數不清的人倒是沒有做過施虐者的角色。於是他把自己的皮帶解開，分別在左右手捲了幾下，跳到地上走向蘇我背後。

彷彿沾上對方體溫的皮帶貼住自己脖頸的皮膚繞了兩三圈，佐藤毫不猶豫地往後一拉把蘇我弄倒在地上，躬身後退數步把蘇我往後拖。

「唔......！！！」纖長的雙腿胡亂踢著空氣，十指抓住佐藤的前臂，指甲好像要嵌入對方的皮肉裡，留下幾條殷紅的血痕。氣管被緊緊勒住的感覺太痛苦，氧氣無法進入肺部。

注意到蘇我表情的變化，佐藤嘆了口氣放手，蹲下輕撫蘇我的臉，指尖掃過眼下的淚痣。

「人類太脆弱了。」他留下一句評語，把皮帶繫回去。

大概是第十一年的時候有幾個月一直都被施行著這樣的實驗——在脖子上綁上粗繩然後被汽車拖行，不管怎麼想都想不通這個實驗的目的，可能負責人覺得好玩吧。

傳聞中死於窒息的男人會勃起，雖然在全黑的褲子上並不明顯，但佐藤還是看到蘇我的胯下挺起來了。

真的好險，原來剛剛差點就把蘇我勒死了。

佐藤撥了撥頭髮，扶起蘇我在他雙腳的腳踝以束帶綁緊。

「你要不要現在乾脆就把我殺了？或者我自殺。反正你很討厭人類吧。」蘇我開口說了幾天以來第一句話。

「抱歉了蘇我君，不行呢。」佐藤瞇起雙眼搖頭，「現在還不是時候，之後你想死的話我再來滿足你。」

蘇我聞言閉眼，心底突然萌生出自己還不能死的念頭，因為自己想為死去的人報仇。他任由對方把自己拖到不知道哪裡去，被困在這座廢棄工廠中無處可逃，好像也只能夠暫時妥協了。

「蘇我君。」佐藤低沈的聲線又在耳邊響起，蘇我睜開眼轉動眼球環視四周，依然是窗戶被封死只有一盞小燈的房間。他也不確定這裡是不是第一天的房間，回想起那時候右手所摸到的觸感又湧出一陣反胃的感覺。

熾熱的掌心撫在自己兩腿之間，蘇我皺了皺眉頭掙扎著退開，無奈雙腿被束帶束縛，不用刀就切不開那種束帶。

「啊呀，精神滿滿呢。」佐藤抽出早就洗乾淨，那把在幾天前被自己拿來開自己膛的軍刀一挑，解開蘇我腿上的縛綁。

◈

後腦勺被人用蠻力按住的同時雙手也被往方扯，蘇我的臉貼在冷冽的水泥牆上，下身被佐藤貫穿。身後那人進入後重重呼了口氣，但自己卻是痛到感覺身體彷彿要被撕開一半。

「蘇我君、裡面好緊。」佐藤咬住蘇我的肩膀，擺動下半身，毫無章法地亂插。也不知道用的是什麼液體潤滑，蘇我看不到，只想這個無間地獄般的過程快點結束。這本該是要與愛的人一起做的事，蘇我想都沒想過自己還會有這麼一天，被一個殺人無數的罪犯強暴的一天。

身後的人呼吸紊亂，猶如野獸的喘息與肉體撞擊的響聲迴響整間房間。蘇我面無表情看向牆角，只得噤聲接納佐藤成為一件被用來發洩性慾的工具。

佐藤長長吐了口氣抽出性器，白濁自肉穴滴滴答答流下，在水泥地上綻放美艷淫靡的花。

總算是結束了。不過蘇我知道有一就會有二，接下來的日子肯定不會好過。

佐藤將蘇我的身子翻過來讓他正面面對自己，分開修長的兩腿含住對方半勃的性器，處於想釋放卻又不想輸給佐藤的心態互相拉扯。在剎那間佐藤用力一吸讓口腔變成真空狀態，前液的味道在口裡散開，舌尖戳著敏感的鈴口，蘇我抿著下唇撇過頭，在羞恥心作祟之下射得佐藤滿口都是。

自己在十惡不赦的佐藤口中高潮，佐藤低笑往後退，張嘴讓蘇我看著舌頭上的那一攤精液，然後他把濁液吞下一滴不留。

狹長的雙眼瞇起讓蘇我看不穿佐藤此刻所想。

◈

「蘇我君，你現在一定恨不得我死掉吧。可惜，亞人是不死身哦。」佐藤一邊說一邊把蘇我拖進偌大的白色房間，「不過現在可以給你機會報仇。」

語畢，佐藤將身上的衣服全數褪下掛在門後露出沒有贅肉的身材，只留下內褲。隨後他走到房間盡頭的鐵櫃前把櫃門拉開，裡面放滿各式各樣武器，冷兵器熱兵器應有盡有。

「我想想，嗯，我應該殺了30個SAT的人吧。」佐藤絞盡腦汁努力回想準確的數字，語氣輕鬆得似是在說什麼普通的日常。

「35個。」蘇我盯著佐藤說。

「啊，原來是35個。那麼， **我讓你殺我35次吧** 。」他的嘴角上揚，雙眼笑意滿盈。

◈

**第一次。**

蘇我舉起開山刀往佐藤的頸側劃了一下，從頸動脈噴出的血瞬即染紅兩人的身體。

佐藤捂住傷口，源源不絕的血從指縫向下流淌。等失血過多的時間多一秒也嫌太久，蘇我直接掰開佐藤的手在同一個傷口上以刀刃來回割了幾下。

好像只有這樣才能一解同僚的被殺之仇。

他把閃著詭異紅光的刀丟到地上，蹲下大口喘氣。第一次這樣殺人，那人還是殺不死的亞人。

佐藤倒在地上看著內心掙扎的蘇我，體內的血漸漸流乾。斷氣前的一刻傷口快速癒合，佐藤坐起身，摸摸平滑的脖子。

「早安，蘇我君，我回來了喲。」他朝蘇我揮了揮手，蘇我回首皺著眉頭注視一臉不在乎那些錐心之痛的佐藤。

**第二次。**

蘇我撿起地上的那把刀，眼淚不知道為何不受控制地如湧泉般——

他將佐藤按在地，跨坐在他身上，刀身一下又一下地沒入佐藤的腹中，本來已經乾掉的血又再塗上新的一層，數不清的血灑落地上散發腥臭得令人不適的鐵鏽味。

「你這樣亂戳傷不到要害。」佐藤咧起嘴，潔白的齒間是艷紅的顏色。他抓住蘇我的手腕，將刀尖對準肝臟的位置，「這裡一刀下去很快就會死了哦。」

蘇我真的朝著那裡刺下去了。

幾分鐘後佐藤重生，又跟他道了一次早安。

**第四次。**

佐藤抓住蘇我的手，讓利刃刺入自己肚子，刀身完完全全沒入皮肉之中。

向下切，那些本該處於腹腔的內臟啪嗒啪嗒地落到地上，伴隨大量的血湧出。

「順帶一提，我們的子彈都是用這些換回來的。」

「......」蘇我將刀刃抽離，又一次劃破對方的脖子。

他俯視在地上平躺的佐藤，心裡唯一一個念頭：拜託趕快重生吧噁心死了。

**第十三次。**

蘇我在扣下扳機的那一刻別過頭，血肉混合白白黃黃的液體濺到自己臉上時他吐了，胃裡空無一物也只能吐出苦澀的膽汁。他才想起好像已經兩天沒吃過東西，上一次吃的是田中塞進自己口裡的兩三片披薩。

「蘇我君才這樣就已經吐了嗎？」

重生後的佐藤爬起身拉開其中一張椅子坐下翹起二郎腿，灰色的頭髮幾乎全部染血，臉上也是留有潑墨般的血跡，新舊血色在臉上互相交錯。稍稍低下頭的他雙眼被略長的瀏海遮住，蘇我此刻看不清對方的眼神，只隱約看到淚光閃爍。

「為什麼。」蘇我將桌上的刀掃落，坐上去，他開始好奇眼前這個與自己長得一模一樣的亞人的過去了。

「像剛剛那種我可是受了二十年喔。」

二十年是什麼概念？二十年大約是7300天。假如每天都要死十五次的話，總共是109500次。一個人要死接近十一萬次，這是人過的生活嗎？

「網站上的影片你看過了吧？」佐藤見蘇我有點動搖了，繼續呫囁，猶如惡魔的耳語，「那些全部都是真事喔。」

**第十四次。**

「閉嘴。」蘇我冷冰冰地說，至少要把那三十五條命抵回來。雖然佐藤不會死但也會痛，他也只能用這種方法洩憤了。

他舉起自己最熟悉的步槍，往佐藤的心臟連開幾槍。

「蘇我君的槍法很厲害呢，有沒有興趣加入我們當狙擊手？」

「想都別想，殺了你。」上膛，扣下扳機，全套動作行雲流水。

**第三十四次。**

在這房間的體感時間大約是三小時，三小時間蘇我一直變著花樣殺死佐藤，想得出的方法都用過了。佐藤只是一直笑著死亡然後又重生，到最後蘇我決定不要再浪費精神，以最簡單的致命傷讓對方失血，看著地板的血乾了又濕，濕了又乾。

像是身處血池地獄。不過地獄有什麼不好？

此時此刻滿手鮮血地背負三十五個同僚的性命，他憑什麼能活下去？就是因為長得跟佐藤一樣嗎？

地獄有哪裡不好？

蘇我發現自己腦袋蹦出了奇怪的念頭。感覺像是精神狀態崩壞的先兆，五感早已麻木了，鼻子也習慣了血的臭味。

**第三十五次。**

「蘇我君。」佐藤大腿上的槍傷流著淋漓鮮血，他舔了舔手上自己的血，咸腥的味道在舌尖化開，「有一件很重要的事我忘了跟你說。」

「......」蘇我一語不發轉身看著對方，臉上全是佐藤的血。

「你以為可以用痛覺懲罰我對吧？」佐藤將頭髮往後捋，「可惜啊，我對痛覺麻痺了。二十年來在實驗室唯一學到的事。」

蘇我腦中那根繃緊的弦斷開。

說到底把同一個人殺三十五次似是對自己的懲罰多於對佐藤，更何況後者對此原來不痛不癢，這種徙勞無功的感受比佐藤的血肉灑在臉上更噁心。

「呀，肚子餓了。去吃飯吧。」子彈從重生後的佐藤的體內掉到地上，清脆的響聲喚醒失神的蘇我。

◈

「蘇我君。」佐藤將本屬於蘇我的步槍丟到對方手中，「你的愛槍也是拿我來做實驗的喔。」

蘇我接過自己的槍，彈夾裡一顆子彈都沒有。

「因為用假人測試不能得到最真實的傷害數據，就只好以我來測試。」佐藤走向蘇我，輕撫他手中的槍，指尖有意無意擦過對方的手。

「那時我的這裡。」他執起蘇我的手放在自己胸，然後移到腹上，「還有這裡都被開了幾百幾千槍。」

蘇我看著手裡的步槍出神，以同一個人的性命千錘百煉後的武器，被自己拿在手保護了那些准許這些實驗在眼底下進行的官員，是不是也是催生佐藤的「惡」的元凶之一？看到這個國家那些最不能見光的醜惡真相後似乎就不能再視而不見了啊。

佐藤瞥見蘇我的表情覺得很滿意，只要一直對他洗腦把蘇我拉進自己的陣營彷彿就能得到自己不是孤身一人的錯覺。

不過，雖然長相一樣但他們從來都不是同一個人，永遠都不會是同一個人。

自被抓來的那天起過了不知道多少天。

幾乎完全失去時間知覺的蘇我坦然接受命運，深知就算被放回去他也再不能回到SAT，就算可以也無顏面對SAT其他人。佐藤的話猶如深淵的詛咒般，傾聽過惡魔的低語後蘇我不覺得自己還能像以前一樣在一呼一吸之間就扣下扳機。他只覺得從頭到腳都好像染滿了佐藤赫灼的鮮血。

是人類的惡造就佐藤的惡，讓他變得不是人。蘇我坐在不透光的黑暗密室裡，細細思考種種令人難以接受的事實。

鐵門發出「吱呀」一聲被佐藤推開，他戴著熱成像夜視鏡走到蘇我身邊蹲下，按下遙控器的按鈕，實驗室裡的畫面投影在蘇我眼前的牆壁上。

◈

場地是類似蘇我在SAT時常去練習槍法的靶場，只是前方的靶不是鐵板而是一個人，一個張開雙手的人。

是佐藤，蘇我認出了那頭灰髮。

佐藤的雙手分別被幾條皮帶束縛，雙腳腳踝則是用粗糙的繩緊綁，腰身也被固定住，使他只能站著讓研究人員在自己身上進行實驗。雙手因疲憊而無力垂下卻被皮帶緊拉，在因長期不見天日而白皙的肌膚下留下紅痕。

「汎用式☻☻☻型步槍第一次對人體測試。」鏡頭後方傳來一把男聲，說到型號時被後製消了音，蘇我猜是他常用的那把。

此時畫面被切割成一半，左半是測試人員的第一身視角，右半是佐藤的側拍。

舉起槍的人毫不猶豫地向佐藤開槍，子彈準確打中他的手臂。待研究人員走近拍過照記錄過他們想要的數據後，槍手馬上將槍口對準他的腹部。

「嗚......」子彈貫穿身體強烈的痛感使佐藤發出微弱求饒的呼聲，然而對這一切早已習慣視為日常的人們理所當然地不把他的痛楚放在眼中，只是一味地進行自己的工作。

嚴重的內出血使佐藤一咳嗽就吐出數量不少的鮮血，落在身上落在地下。生命力正隨著內臟的破損一點一點地流失，最終一顆子彈射入眉心，衝擊力使佐藤往後抖了抖，隨後低下頭像被抽光力氣的傀儡。

幾秒後傷口癒合，鑲入身體的子彈浮出掉下。

「汎用式☻☻☻型步槍第二次對人體測試。」

有如銜尾蛇的無限循環周而復始。

這次熾熱的子彈打在大腿上，子彈可能卡在股骨裡了，滲入骨髓的痛錐心，佐藤昂起頭喘氣呻吟，唾液自嘴角流下。終於有人被他的聲音吵到受不了為他打了麻痺痛覺的藥。

並非心生憐憫，只是單純不想聽到使人煩躁的叫聲而已。

惡。

「蘇我君，你知道肚子中槍的感覺是什麼嗎？」佐藤將戴在頭上的夜視鏡取下，湊到蘇我耳邊故意以氣音輕語，又來了，惡魔的悄悄話。

「你不知道沒關係，我知道喔。」

牆上的投影繼續播放，每一次子彈都會打到佐藤身上不同的部位。蘇我想閉上眼，不去看不去聽，但心中無處可逃的罪惡感卻不容許他這樣做。

「就像是全身的血肉都被子彈扯出來。」

房間中靜默一陣後佐藤突然開口說，回想起那些猶如千萬年前的過去，剖開自己的腦袋把深處不堪回首，血淋淋的回憶挖出來完整地拿給蘇我看。

「體內出血到喉嚨裡滿滿都是血，總覺得下一秒要被自己的血溺死。」

每次重生子彈都會從佐藤的身上掉下，數量之多還能看見他腳邊的一團團黑影，只是因為佐藤是他們口中的「不是人」「亞人」。

「那麼多死法還是被爆頭最痛快，一下就死掉，但重生過程很快所以過一會又要再死。」

蘇我別過頭，皺著眉。

「蘇我伊織，我要告訴你的事就是這麼多了。」佐藤開燈，在幾乎全黑的環境待久了雙眼倏地湧入光線，蘇我不適地抬起手遮住雙眼，佐藤模糊的身影近在眼前，「我已經不會再困著你，也不會拿你去換子彈。沒人會攔著你，你走吧。」

不知道是真哭是假哭，反正佐藤剛剛流淚了。聽到那番話後一陣火氣突然冒出，蘇我衝過去揍了佐藤。

**「我，已，經，不，是，蘇，我，伊，織，了。」** 每說出一個字就是一拳，看完那些畫面後還能若無其事地回到本來的生活的話他才不是人。

佐藤抬頭捏住鼻樑，腥熱的鮮血倒流到喉嚨裡。他隨手抽出軍刀朝腹腔自捅攪了幾下，倒在地上進入瀕死狀態身體抽搐，然後傷口癒合又站起身，收刀。

下一秒蘇我感覺自己被吻住，他沒有推拒，而是任由佐藤啃咬自己的雙唇，雖然粗暴但不致於流血。這深深一吻彷彿是一場親自奉上自己靈魂的獻祭，蘇我拽著佐藤的頭髮時被對方壓在牆上，肩胛骨隱隱作痛。

蘇我睜開眼，喘著氣與佐藤對視。

被深淵凝視，然後凝視深淵，再縱身一躍。地獄沒什麼不好，因為我會在同一個地獄等你。

糟透的世界見鬼去吧。

佐藤撩起蘇我的上衣，將雙手伸進去，蘇我拔出佐藤身上隨身攜帶的軍刀將刀尖抵在對方咽喉前。

「別亂摸，殺了你。」

「你殺不死。」佐藤勾起嘴角一笑，把刀奪走丟到房間角落。抱著蘇我的纖細的腰身繼續未完，略為煽情的吻。

沉下去，墜落，又墜落。想回去，想回去，已經回不去。

◈

蘇我依稀記得他與佐藤在一處有窗戶的地方做了很多次，令他對自己身體的柔軟度以及亞人的體力有了新的認知。

真真正正地，被射滿一肚子的精液。

在那幾小時裡他就是一隻被性慾操控的獸，隨佐藤起舞，以詭異的不協和音作背景跳出最病態的舞。

全身的肌肉無一處不痠痛，和暖的晨光穿透玻璃窗照射在一絲不掛的肌膚上。蘇我睜開眼，發現自己身處一間比較像有人住的房間。他猜這是佐藤睡的地方，意識回流，蘇我這時才意識到自己的後穴被塞了東西。

他摸了摸，是一根黑色的貓尾。

佐藤居然有這種恐劣的喜好。他輕輕地，厭惡地嘖了一下然後將肛塞拔出丟掉，意料之外的是裡面已經被清洗乾淨了。

「蘇我君早安。」步入房間的佐藤將兩份從超商買回來的三明治與一盒牛奶放到蘇我身前。  
  
餓感燒心，不管是什麼都想吃。蘇我撕開包裝狼吞虎嚥，三兩下就把一份三明治吃光。  
  
「蘇我君。今天我們決定突襲⍟⍟研究所。」佐藤拿出一部平板電腦說。  
  
蘇我別過頭，對亞人與人類之間的愛恨情仇並不感興趣。  
  
「我們缺一個狙擊手。」  
  
「你叫田中去就好了，你們不是一直都是這樣做的嗎？」  
  
「蘇我君，一起玩啊。」他伸手撫了撫蘇我的頭髮，臉上的笑容卻是令人感到不寒而慄。然後佐藤捏住蘇我的下巴抬起，往他的脖子注射藥物，他湊到蘇我耳邊低語：「搞清楚主客關係。我沒有問你要不要去，我是跟你說我們要去。」  
  
可惡......  
  
麻醉藥被血流帶到四肢百骸，蘇我怨恨地瞪了瞪笑吟吟的佐藤，往後倒在床墊上。  
  
佐藤把無法動彈的蘇我從自己的房間拖出去，與田中一起把人塞進車廂中。

兩位亞人先將蘇我與狙擊槍放在研究所周邊的大廈天台上，準備好之後佐藤換上某快遞公司的衣裝再戴上口罩偽裝成員工，為了不被認出他還戴上黑色的假髮遮掩髮色。被保全放入那三層樓高的建築物時田中從耳機戲謔地笑說他們的警覺性真低。  
  
突擊研究所單純是因為這個機構曾經主導過一次實驗讓佐藤跟田中都吃了不小苦頭而想報仇。作戰採用一如既往的方法：先在建築物裡引爆炸彈引起騷動再開始虐殺裡面的人。由佐藤擔任主攻，田中作為狙擊手於附近的大廈頂樓戒備。

佐藤哼著歌步入建築物，雙手捧起重量不輕的紙箱，裡面理所當然地裝的是炸藥。看著身邊一個一個與他擦身而過的員工，有些人還點點頭向他打招呼，他們完全不知道一分鐘後會發生什麼事的模樣讓佐藤的心情突然變好了。

**3、2、1，GO！**   


  
他將假髮扯下丟到地上，趁研究員從電子門走出實驗室時衝進研究所最重要的地方，引爆炸彈——

◈

  
「佐藤さん總是喜歡用那麼華麗的出場方式呢。」田中看著研究所裡的火光與滾滾濃煙帶點無奈地道。與此同時麻藥的藥效褪去，蘇我醒來坐起身才不到半分鐘就將胃裡的東西全部吐出。聽見身後的嘔吐聲，田中轉頭看了眼坐在地上咳嗽的蘇我，提醒對方：「蘇我さん，箱子裡有吃的，佐藤さん為你準備的。」  
  
蘇我無視田中，顫顫抖抖地站起身走向他身旁。下方佐藤正笑著與SAT激戰，每一槍不是朝胸口就是朝頭部，偶爾搭配手榴彈攻擊，爆炸的火光一閃即逝地遍地開花。

那個惡魔根本就沒想過要讓人活命。

回想起被抓走的那一天，自己就是下面那些被佐藤當成玩具玩得團團轉的人類之一，哪像現在可以以全知角度觀看事發經過。光是聞到血腥味就想再吐一次，蘇我試著不去聽槍聲，不去聞硝煙的味道，也不去看地上那些痛苦呻吟的人與散落一地的殘肢，而是全程專注於佐藤的一舉一動上。

但是透過眼角餘光，蘇我發現幾個不一樣的人，不是SAT的人。而他唯一想到的原因的是上次一役SAT折損大量人手，逼不得已一定要與理念完全相反的NPS進行聯合作戰。

警方的人一變多佐藤就被包圍了，他們以在他重生前不斷射死他的方法讓佐藤無法活動。

為了掩護佐藤，田中瞄準隨便一個人的頭扣下扳機開槍，可是那準繩度實在慘不忍睹。看中槍的人仍在地上匍匐掙扎，無法一槍斃命的都不是合格的狙擊手。  
  
「讓開。」蘇我實在是看不下去田中那不堪入目的槍法，光是握槍的姿勢他就能挑出十幾個毛病來，於是奪過田中手中的狙擊槍時順便用槍托撞開對方。  
  
「蘇我さん！」田中有點驚訝一時之間反應不過來，只得呆佇於蘇我旁邊看著他是如何將槍架在欄杆，瞄準圍攻佐藤其中一個人的左肩開槍，為佐藤製造反攻的空隙。  
  
此時此刻一個全副武裝的人衝入戰場中心，以手上的特殊材質製成的短盾牌朝佐藤的臉用力一揮。  
  
這個揍人的方法......不會錯，是他，神御藏一號。  
  
蘇我瞇起左眼，移動槍身以瞄準鏡觀察對方的一舉手一投足。  
  
「好久不見，神御藏一號。」蘇我自言自語，低沈地。  
  
被多人同時包圍時佐藤再厲害還是沒有回擊的餘地，於是蘇我再擊中另一人的小腿。那些都不是什麼致命傷，就看佐藤會不會放過那些負傷的人，後面發生什麼事都與自己無關了。

不過想也知道佐藤偏向將在場所有人屠清光，事實上殺過那麼多人後他唯一留下的活口只有蘇我伊織一人。

「蘇我！」神御藏循彈道轉頭認出天台上舉槍的人，下意識呼喊對方的名字。

蘇我與昔日短暫共事過的同僚對視，把狙擊槍塞回田中手裡，扔下一個冷淡的眼神轉身離去。  
  
「呃，蘇我さん？」田中有點手足無措，蘇我一語不發踏著鬼魅般的腳步離開身處的大樓。  
  
「你在看哪裡？」作為回禮，佐藤用力給了他一下腹擊，痛得神御藏無法保持站姿，只能捂住肚子跪下。他的IBM把神御藏按在地上使他動彈不得，只能任人宰割。  
  
「你對蘇我做了什麼......」  
  
「不知道呢。」佐藤擦了擦嘴角的血跡，又往神御藏的下腹踩了一腳，「蘇我君，是自願放棄蘇我伊織這個身分的。」

「你......還真不是人。」疼痛感讓神御藏捲縮身體，嫌一腳不夠再踢一腳。不知為何佐藤有預感眼前這個身穿NPS制服的人比一般人耐打，他抬起腳用力跺在對方的手臂上，要是再用力一點的話肯定會當場骨折。佐藤彎身盡量靠近神御藏的耳朵，低聲帶著笑意說：「因為我是亞人。」

然後他扭頭去看站在不遠處，雙手插在褲袋的蘇我，於神御藏眼中蘇我的臉色蒼白得跟鬼一樣。

「喲，蘇我君。」佐藤朝蘇我揮了揮手。

「殺了他我就自殺。」念在昔日算是同僚，雖然想法與他不一樣但要是在這裡被佐藤玩死的話實在是太可憐了。蘇我只好試著以自己威脅佐藤，沒想到居然成功了。前去蘇我身處的位置前佐藤朝神御藏下巴再踢足以讓他頭昏眼花的一腳。  
  
「可惡。」在失去意識暈眩前，神御藏氣憤地咬了咬牙，卻只能目睹那個罪孽深重的殺人犯擁著蘇我的腰離自己越來越遠。  
  
那一天大家都說，蘇我伊織沒有死，蘇我伊織仍然活著。  
  


◈

  
進行過令佐藤血脈賁張且激烈的運動後，下體不受控地充血硬起來。

回到車上，佐藤讓田中坐在前方開車。因為是改裝過的箱型車，駕駛者並不會見到後車廂的情況。  
  
「蘇我君，今天要殺我多少次？」佐藤欺身壓在蘇我身上，輕輕擺動腰肢以胯部磨蹭蘇我的下半身。

蘇我隨手從座椅上摸到一把刀，拔刀以刀尖抵住佐藤的下巴。

「再亂動就殺了你。」

「就說你殺不了。」佐藤手一揮將刀揮落，完全不把蘇我的威嚇放在眼裡。他得寸進尺地抱住蘇我，咬住對方的喉結以牙齒輕磨。

「閉嘴。」蘇我拽著佐藤的頭髮試圖將黏在身上的亞人趕走不果。

◈

  
於奈落之底被幽暗寂靜擁抱有什麼不好？


	4. 【犬養志摩】未撥來電

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 犬養隼人x志摩一未

被那個男人抱著的時候，志摩曾經多次告誡自己不能陷進去。

他們之間沒有愛，沒有情。那種肉體上的關係單純是為了排解壓力而用。可是對方的眼神動作甚至是話語都讓志摩無法看清是真心還是演戲。有如深陷迷霧中，犬養真實的想法令他感到迷惑。

後來發生了那件事從搜一被調走之後，志摩才發現自己才是在這段關係中最先墜落的人。

在寂寥深夜之間夢回那一段有點動人的回憶。

打好結的安全套被隨手丟到地上，完事之後犬養抽著煙輕撫志摩的頭髮，指尖往下遊走撫過他的臉龐。志摩閉眼，犬養吐出一口煙，俯下身吻在旁邊那位的唇上。身邊煙霧瀰漫，淡淡的煙草味在鼻腔中久久不散，就像真的回到那夜。

倏然驚醒的志摩躺在冰冷的床上，曾經想過撥出那一通電話。大拇指停留在犬養隼人的聯絡人名片那顆撥通鍵之上，只是停留。

最後螢幕暗下去，來不及說出的話藏在心底。

如果那時候有按下撥出按鍵，也許現在犬養就會躺在自己身邊，而不是獨自一人在冰冷的家。

直到多年後重返前線志摩遇到相貌與犬養幾乎無異的伊吹藍。

自己到底會不會把伊吹當成犬養的代替品啊？需要花時間驗證。


	5. 【戌亥貴生】煙る

「丑島君，那個和田的背景查到了。」戌亥拿起手機給好友撥了通電話，然而電話另一頭看不到的是此時此刻情報屋裡煽情的畫面。

吉村跪在地上，擺動腦袋吞吐著戌亥硬挺的性器，吃得津津有味的嘖嘖水聲彌漫。因為戌亥正在說話的關係丑島並不會聽到那些聲音。

戌亥輕撫吉村的頭髮，手指在柔軟的髮間穿梭，輕扯髮絲的力度恰到好處讓吉村頭皮發麻的舒適感散發全身。然後他讓耳朵和肩膀夾住手機，空出的另一隻手按著吉村的後腦勺往自己胯下壓。

「對，跟◇◇組有關，犀原茜好像也有插手。」當整根都被吉村含住時戌亥舒服得皺起眉頭，呼吸亂了。吉村由下而上的看著戌亥隱忍的表情，因為有點得意而笑得雙眼彎彎。

「和田老家在山形最上，那裡只有媽媽獨居，嗯，對。」戌亥往後靠在椅背上，張開兩腿讓吉村扶著自己的大腿內側舔舐燙熱的莖身，「不能指望有多少錢，但把他老家賣掉應該可以抵一半吧。有什麼新的情報我再告訴你，再見。」

「好了。貴生君，起來趴好。」戌亥掛掉電話將手機放在抽屜裡，捏了捏吉村的臉頰說。吉村乖乖脫下褲子與內褲隨意地丟到地上，趴在戌亥的辦公桌上撅起屁股。

他握著被吉村舔濕的肉棒掰開吉村的臀肉直接插入，已經充分擴張過的後穴輕輕鬆鬆就把戌亥全部吃進去。

吉村抓住桌子邊緣用力得指節發白，身後一陣猛插使得辦公桌前後搖晃，搖得桌面的書掉到地上，文件散滿一地。往左邊梳的頭髮遮住視線，戌亥撥了撥頭髮，將可以繞到耳後的頭髮都繞到耳後。

吉村下半身一絲不掛，上半身只穿一件皺襯衫。對比起身穿全套黑西裝只解開褲頭掏出性器的戌亥顯得特別色情。戌亥俯身以兩手分別抓住吉村纖細的手腕往後拉，吉村的腰背隨即彎成完美的弧度。

背肌緊繃至極限，被箝制行動的他只能雙眼失神地張開口粗喘淫叫，連唾液從嘴角流落都未有察覺——只要戌亥鬆手的話被操得渾身乏力的自己一定會在趴下時撞到下巴，這樣的情況在腦內預演。

「貴生君，我是不是沒有教過你跟我做愛時不能分心？」戌亥游刃有餘的聲音從背後響起，最後於爆發邊緣將肉棒頂到最深處。

戌亥拔出發洩過後的性器，滾燙白濁從吉村一張一合的穴口流出滴滴答答地落到地上。他扶著陰莖把龜頭抵在吉村那被自己撞到發紅的臀肉將殘留在上面的精液塗在對方的肌膚上。

「地上好髒啊。」戌亥整理自己的衣裝再拉上褲鍊，蹲下用面紙將兩灘液體擦去揉成一團丟到垃圾桶然後再撿起散落一地的雜物。

吉村拾起地上自己的褲子穿好，與戌亥一同整理亂七八糟的文件。見吉村開始工作戌亥就停下手上的動作，燃起一根事後煙夾在手中吸了口，煙草燃燒，再將煙霧吐在吉村臉上。看見吉村皺起眉頭的表情他笑了。

好有趣，吉村貴生這個人。


	6. 【戌亥貴生】シャボン玉

下午的時候與丑島相約在同一家零食店，從對方那裡收到一些泡泡水和零食作為情報費。

自從與吉村有了詭異的肉體關係後，對於泡泡水戌亥想到了新的玩法，於是與丑島交換情報後他帶著那數瓶泡泡水回到情報屋。

゜○。○゜。 

戌亥一直都覺得吉村的腰背線條很好看，吉村被命令脫去上身的衣服趴好。他扭開其中一瓶泡泡水的蓋子將裡面透明的液體全部倒在吉村的背溝上。

「嘶——」冰冷濕潤的觸感碰到肌膚，吉村扭了扭腰，起了雞皮疙瘩。

「別動。」戌亥坐在辦公桌上瞇起細長的雙眼，以吹泡泡用的管子在盛滿泡泡水的後腰攪拌。

「呃......好癢、唔...」吉村咬著牙皺起眉頭，雙手交疊墊在下巴下方。

以吹管沾上泡泡水，戌亥含住管子認真地吹，不同大小的泡泡在空中飄浮。

好好玩，用吉村貴生的身體裝泡泡水吹泡泡好好玩。在心裡收穫愉悅感的戌亥又再重複與方才一模一樣的動作。攪動，浸濕，然後吹。

這個人是個變態吧。吉村不禁失笑，其實自己搞不好也是個變態，居然願意隨戌亥起舞。

戌亥又倒了一瓶泡泡水，過多的液體有些流到桌子上，有些流到地上。戌亥事先已經在地上墊了報紙，因此不怕地板會變滑。

他從吉村背上沾了泡泡水後咬著管子湊到對方頸後往耳邊吹，吹出的泡泡碰到吉村的耳朵後爆開。

「嗚......」吉村不小心發出了很色情的聲音。

見對方的反應如此，戌亥繼續用管子攪拌泡泡水，像是被人用指尖搔抓敏感的腰椎一樣，吉村咬著下唇不讓自己發出聲音。

更多的泡泡在耳邊飄飛，注意到吉村褲檔被撐起的戌亥放下手中的吹管，舉起一根食指從他的頸椎沿脊骨慢慢往下滑，指尖經過的地方像是留下一道令人觸電的軌跡讓吉村顫抖。然後戌亥的手繞到前方，隔著布料搓揉吉村的胯下。此刻的吉村真想找個地方一頭撞死，被戌亥當成玩具擺弄居然還能因此而勃起。

突然想到也許有別的地方可以這樣玩，戌亥用面紙擦去吉村背上的泡泡水再用濕紙巾擦乾淨，讓他起來坐到辦公椅上。

戌亥認真打量吉村的鎖骨，甚至伸手撫了撫凹陷處，舉起瓶子往吉村的鎖骨倒了點泡泡水。

吉村抬眼看著玩得很開心的戌亥，連泡泡在臉上爆破都沒有感覺。玩夠了的戌亥摸了摸吉村又厚又軟的頭髮，將餘下未開的泡泡水收入櫃子。

見吉村毫無反應，戌亥撕開一根美味棒的包裝放到對方嘴邊揚了揚。心情有點複雜的吉村張嘴咬斷半根美味棒，咔嚓一聲。


	7. 【戌亥貴生】砕けた／溶けた甘さに溺れる

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ◈ 兩位熱戀中

「貴生，幫我整理一下這個。」戌亥歪頭撞了下面對面身貼身坐在自己身上的吉村，將文件往後方遞。

姿勢有點奇怪但其實吉村很喜歡坐在戌亥的大腿上，雖然總是會被戌亥要求脫下長褲露出兩條腿。今天吉村穿著灰色的帽T，坐上去屈起雙腿後乍看之下下半身什麼都沒有穿。

悠悠閒閒的午後在辦公室，把電腦放在矮桌上，於地毯席地而坐，身後不時傳來戌亥鍵盤上打字噠噠作響的聲音。

「好喲。」口裡含著棒棒糖的吉村口齒不清。雙手攀上戌亥的脖子在對方身後快速瞄了眼文件，依順序分類再排好。

戌亥思考時總習慣將手放在吉村的大腿上來回輕撫，然後因維持同一個姿勢覺得累了而往後靠，單手撐在地面直勾勾地注視吉村的表情。

突然被人用熾熱的眼神盯住而有些不知所措，吉村只好看著牆上不知道誰寫的毛筆字標語。直到濕濕熱熱的觸感舔上脖子，吉村抖了抖，戌亥把吉村的棒棒糖拔出放入自己口裡咬住。

吉村舔了舔殘留甜味的下唇，戌亥見狀用棒棒糖棍由下而上地搔刮對方的喉結，然後是下顎骨。他的雙手搭在戌亥肩上，叼住棒棒糖棍試圖把它從別人口中奪回來。

一不小心用力過頭整個人往後倒，是戌亥及時抱住吉村才不致於撞到後方的矮桌。戌亥咬碎糖果將沾滿兩人唾液的棍子丟入垃圾桶，順勢把吉村按在地上嘴對嘴親吻，糖果的甜滿溢於兩人舌尖之上。


	8. 【蘇我狐】誘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ◈ 源狐是咚兵衛孤獨男狐狸化的角色（官方名字是真的叫げんぎつね XD）  
> ◈ 只有破破爛爛的片段  
> ◈ OOC到宇宙盡頭  
> ◈ 與[GLITCH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789062/chapters/65350867)/[HITCH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372977/chapters/69518712)同世界觀

狐狸真的很騷。

蘇我靠在床頭板被源背對騎在身上，毛茸茸的大尾巴直接捂住他的口鼻，一呼一吸全是狐狸的體香。

他抱著源的腰往上頂，一下比一下深入，肉壁與性器緊緊貼合，兩人的溫度融為一體。手指撫上尾巴與尾椎相連的地方，狐狸弓起腰抖了抖，發出短促顫慄的嗚咽。

「啊啊、蘇我大人！那裡很敏感，不要摸......不行！嗷嗚！」甚至還不小心從嘴角漏出狐狸的叫聲。

柔順的觸感只會讓人上癮，想要索取更多。

蘇我含住尾巴的尖端，雙臂加重力度環抱源。右手握住對方筆直立起的陰莖，大拇指指腹在龜頭的小孔上摩挲，不一會兒就被一直流出的前液弄濕。

源向後往蘇我身上靠，聽著身後那人的喘息從對方懷中掙脫變換姿勢。他趴在蘇我面前翹起屁股，那根蓬鬆的尾巴左右搖擺。蘇我捋了捋頭髮，跪在床上以雙手掐著源的腰重新再將性器埋進他的後穴裡。

當蘇我在抽插的時候狐狸還會不自覺地擺動腰身迎合套弄對方的肉棒，口中滿是軟膩的叫聲。

這隻狐狸真的好騷，看著看著令人有點生氣——如果不是我的話，這隻狐狸也會對別人這樣嗎？

源呻吟的音量變得更大了，蘇我用力抽送，以似是要將對方貫穿的力度。胯下撞在有彈性的臀肉上讓房間一時半刻盈滿拍肉聲，再加上那毫無遮掩的淫叫，搞不好會被鄰居投訴，不過管不上那麼多。

「蘇我大人，蘇我大人！嗷嗚......我要去了、去了！」

精液滴下落在床單上，源的大腿根正在抖。他閉上眼承受後方浪潮般的快感，直到蘇我喉底發出無意識的低吟，衝刺幾下把燙熱的精液射在源腸道深處。

源方才才整理好的床鋪被兩人弄得一塌糊塗，蘇我從對方的體內退出，抽離時被洞口緊緊挽留而響起「啵」的一聲。源維持抬起屁股的趴姿舔著下唇，以有點迷濛的眼神看著蘇我。

「蘇我大人，剛剛在想我會不會對其他人這樣吧？」源喘著氣說，「我已經是您的人，是蘇我源了。」

「說好不會讀心的。」蘇我面無表情，但聽到「蘇我源」三個字時心跳還是漏了一拍。

「因為我想聽聽蘇我大人做愛時在想什麼，下次不會了，抱歉。」

米白色的濁液流出，源往後伸手把液體塗抹在穴口周圍。

「射那麼多我會懷孕的。」他邊說邊將手指捅進甬道攪動，發出黏膩的水聲。

正在穿上內褲的蘇我皺眉轉頭看向那隻狐狸。

「不是吧。」他心想，「現在的薪水到底養不養得起兩隻狐狸？」

「好開心啊，要懷上蘇我大人的孩子了。」源坐直身上前緊緊擁住蘇我，尾巴纏繞對方的手。

♡

源站在門後偷看蘇我的電腦畫面。

「怎麼辦？蘇我大人把我會懷孕的事當真了。」源憂心忡忡地想，雖然他也可以以女生的形象出現但本質上是隻雄性狐狸，沒辦法懷孕。

「蘇我大人......」源試探地叫了聲。

「嗯？」語氣平淡，蘇我回首看著裸著身體跪在地上的狐狸，身上的衣服被他褪去。

「懷孕那件事，我騙您的。」

蘇我瞪大雙眸，整個人瞬間被非常失望的情緒佔據。

「蘇我大人，我聽說道歉時露出胸部是常識。」

「你又看了什麼奇怪的網頁？」

源頓了頓抬起頭仰望蘇我，橘色的狐狸耳朵抖了抖。為了學習人類的知識他看了很多漫畫跟電影，不過學習的方向好像錯了。

蘇我撿起散落一地的衣物披在狐狸身上，柔聲道：「衣服穿好，不要生病。」

尾巴晃動的幅度彷彿看得見殘影。

♡

這不是狐狸第一次突然脫衣服。

某天突然有隻狐仙出現在蘇我家裡土下座，說是來報恩請蘇我與他結婚想也知道蘇我不會答應。於是在確立關係前狐狸不時就會在蘇我床上全裸待機，一絲不掛地坐在床上的他只以尾巴遮掩下半身。蘇我自己其實也忍得很辛苦，可是不能隨便對源出手。

這樣的攻防戰每晚都在蘇我家上演。

直到狐狸學會了趁蘇我熟睡時夜襲。

半睡半醒之間蘇我感覺到胯下異樣的快感，他掀起身上的棉被，狐狸正在用臉頰磨蹭自己半勃的性器。蘇我推開狐狸走進浴室，讓源意識到色誘真的行不通。

「人類的世界真的好複雜啊。」狐狸躺在床上抱著自己的尾巴想，「為什麼會有人對色誘免疫？」

於是狐狸開始學習怎樣煮飯做家事，剛開始有點笨拙的他切菜時還會不小心切到手，因為他在漫畫裡看到要抓住男人的心先要抓住他的胃。

「你的手怎麼了？」蘇我注意到狐狸繞上繃帶的手指，傷口有點深又不想浪費靈力療傷只好包起來讓它自然好。

「切傷了，不過蘇我大人不用擔心。」

蘇我什麼話都沒有說，一把抓住源的手腕解開亂纏的繃帶，為他洗乾淨傷口擦藥換紗布。

「以後要小心一點，對了，你準備的晚飯很好吃，謝謝。」

鏡片後的雙眼眨了眨，一抹淺笑浮現。

尾巴搖呀搖。


	9. 【蘇我狐】MISCHIEF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ◈ 源狐是咚兵衛孤獨男狐狸化的角色（官方名字是真的叫げんぎつね XD）  
> ◈ OOC到宇宙盡頭  
> ◈ 與[GLITCH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789062/chapters/65350867)/[HITCH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372977/chapters/69518712)同世界觀

狐狸喜歡惡作劇可能是天性。

源微笑，趁蘇我熟睡時在他耳際低聲唸了幾句咒語，就因為一時興起。

蘇我起床的時候狐狸已經不在身旁，休假的時候果然只會想跟伴侶抱在一起睡到被日光曬醒，於是他開口呼喊狐狸的名字，卻得不到任何回應。奇怪了，平常不管怎麼樣只要輕輕一叫狐狸就一定會直線衝撞到自己懷中。

蘇我揉了揉自己的頭髮，卻發現頭上多了不屬於自己的觸感。就像是源頭上的狐耳，不過比狐狸毛再軟一些。

為了看看那是什麼蘇我梳洗時站在鏡子前定眼一看，嚇得雙目圓睜，趕快確認自己是不是仍在睡夢中。

現在換他長出獸耳獸尾了，是軟綿綿的黑貓耳貓尾。自己會變成這個模樣不用想也知道是源的惡作劇。

源躲在門後探頭捂著嘴偷看蘇我的反應，那根蓬鬆的尾巴不停搖晃。

「源，把我變回去。」早就嗅到身後那位的香氣，蘇我皺起眉頭，朝狐狸走過去捏住他的臉頰說。

「ㄅ行，我法力ㄅ夠ㄌ......」臉被對方的手擠壓而口齒不清的源心虛道，頭上的狐耳同時抖了抖。

蘇我放手摸了摸源的頭，拉開飯桌旁的椅子坐下，與狐狸對視。

「長了貓耳的蘇我大人，真是太棒了。」雙手托著下巴的源瞇著眼露齒而笑，「我記得之前蘇我大人說過您是貓派。」

「不，我現在是狐狸派。」

「欸？」

「狐狸派。」

「蘇我大人......！」狐狸的尾巴搖動的幅度越來越大。

「有回復法力的方法嗎？」

「需要蘇我大人的精......」盼來盼去終於等到蘇我開口問這個問題，源有點坐不住，差點就撲到蘇我身上。

「等等再說。」蘇我面無表情地打斷源的話。

「喔......好。」對方失望地垂下尾巴，悶悶不樂地低頭吃早餐。

那隻狐狸不知道從裡哪裡聽到「男性只要被中出100次就可以懷孕」的都市傳說，昨天晚上蘇我被狐狸搾了三次，對方還用奇異筆在自己的小腹上寫正字記數。

不過狐狸還是很擅長色誘的。

本來說好要一起看電影最後不知道為何又滾到床上。

「蘇我大人，距離100次還有95次喔。」白皙的肌膚上倒著寫的黑色正字顯眼得很，狐狸盤腿坐下指著自己的小腹說。

蘇我別過頭，坐在床邊以手機搜尋關於那個都市傳說的資料，尾巴與源的纏在一起。

連尾巴都可以被蘇我的體溫包圍，源滿足地笑笑，翻開床邊的記事本記下被內射的次數。

幸好上班的地點是常理無法解釋的隙縫，即使被其他同事見到自己這副模樣也不會引起什麼騷動。只是救出誤入隙縫的人時對方看到蘇我的獸耳好像嚇得不輕。

♡

11月17日 +2

源心滿意足地把筆記本收到床頭櫃裡後關燈，摘下眼鏡放好緊緊抱住蘇我。

「源。」

「嗯？」

「把我變回去。」

不能再找籍口了，狐狸只好難過地在蘇我耳邊輕語將貓耳和貓尾變走。

「你說法力不夠是騙我的吧。」蘇我靠著窗簾漏出鵝黃街燈的微光注視狐狸。

被發現了，完全瞞不過蘇我。

狐狸抿著嘴，坐起身準備下跪道歉。

兩人的尾巴纏在一起時蘇我彷彿可以感知到源的內心到底有多幸福有多少愛。

「我只是不太習慣而已。」掌心輕撫對方的臉，源雙手抓住蘇我在自己下頷遊移的手，閉上雙眼往床鋪倒。

「蘇我大人。」

「嗯？」

「喜歡，喜歡伊織。」

耳畔響起蘇我低沈的輕笑。


	10. 【蘇我狐】春雷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ◈ 源狐是咚兵衛孤獨男狐狸化的角色（官方名字是真的叫げんぎつね XD）  
> ◈ OOC到宇宙盡頭  
> ◈ 與[GLITCH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789062/chapters/65350867)/[HITCH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372977/chapters/69518712)同世界觀

距離100次內射尚餘兩次，都市傳說是否為真很快就能驗證。就算是有道行的狐仙，早春時還是會陷入發情期。

下班回到家不見狐狸跑出來迎接，蘇我有點詫異，匆匆忙忙步入玄關脫鞋放好。不知為何家裡到處都洋溢一種香氣，與狐狸本身的體香不一樣，這種味道使人浮想聯翩，渾身發熱。

他推開房門，看到源把自己緊緊包裹在被子之中，只露出半截尾巴。

「蘇我大人，您回來啦？」顫抖的聲音自被窩中傳出，擔心狐狸有什麼狀況的蘇我走上前，輕撫那根尾巴。

「怎麼了？」

「發情期。」源將臉埋進枕頭裡輕聲說。

「神的使者也會發情？」

「因為太喜歡蘇我大人了，自然而然就會想對著您發情。嗯，本來狐狸在初春的時候就會發情。」

即使成了人的模樣還是保有動物性嗎？真可愛。

蘇我掀開被子，那陣香味變得更濃烈了，直衝腦門有催情作用。狐狸抬著屁股，朝向蘇我的尾巴自動提起，後穴閃著水光渴望被蘇我塞滿。

「蘇我大人如果不想跟我做的話，把我鎖在房間過一兩天就會好了。」

「我們已經結婚了。蘇，我，源。」蘇我褪去身上的衣服，被狐狸發情的香味影響性器就算不用手觸碰也筆直立起，甚至硬到發痛。

蘇我爬上床，手指探進對方濕熱的後穴裡，才剛進去一根手指就被腸肉緊纏。

「蘇我大人，我剛剛已經弄過了，可以直接——啊！」蘇我抽出沾滿愛液的手指，將自己的肉棒直接一插到底，下腹與狐狸的臀肉緊緊貼合。

是蘇我大人的體溫，他在自己體內，好像可以感覺到他的心跳。狐狸閉上雙眼，下半身動了動磨蹭蘇我，尾巴高高翹起。

「蘇我大人......」狐狸流著快感的淚水喘氣，酥麻感從兩人相連的部位傳到靈魂深處。

發情期時的空虛被蘇我滿足了，好深，好熱。

蘇我二話不說拉住狐狸雙手手肘往自己方向拉，狐狸的背脊彎出好看的弧線，無處安放的尾巴末端偶爾會觸碰到蘇我左眼下方的淚痣。

激烈的運動讓源只能昂起頭張開口承受源源不斷湧入的快感，覺得對方的陰莖進到前所未有的深處，使他再也按捺不住發出喘息與呻吟混合的聲音：「啊、蘇我大人，好深......嗯，好舒服......」

然後唾液自嘴角流下，源雙眼失神，那對毛茸茸的狐耳顫抖著。

精液滴滴答答地往下滴，源雙腿一軟跪下，屁股高高翹起。蘇我站起屈曲雙腳抓住源的腰側由上至下打樁般用力插入抽出，撞得他連臀肉都紅了，在白皙的肌膚上的很是顯眼讓蘇我目不轉睛。

「啊啊、蘇我大人，那裡那裡......」

蘇我大人的龜頭正在親吻自己的敏感點，感覺下一秒靈魂就會出竅，狐狸發出甜膩悅耳的呻吟聲刺激蘇我的聽覺。

狐狸抓住身下的床鋪，那是他在慾海中浮沈的唯一一根浮木。蘇我的性器在自己體內進進出出，咕啾咕啾的水聲與蘇我的喘息讓源又分泌了不少愛液，在穴口磨成泡沫。大概從來都沒有想過自己居然可以不靠潤滑液就將蘇我完全接納。而每次往外抽的時候源的括約肌都會反射性地緊箍蘇我，被狐狸的肉穴咬住不放，蘇我直到一插到底將忍耐已久的精液全部射在狐狸腸道深處。

蘇我自源體內退出，看著狐狸平坦的小腹那蓋在已經褪色的正字之上的98，伸手從床頭櫃拿起源的筆在數字旁寫下+1添上新的筆跡。源因為痕癢感而扭了扭腰，饒有興致地將狐狸的一舉一動看在眼內，蘇我在數字之下寫上自己的名字。

在自己的身體上被寫上蘇我大人的名字彷彿是什麼獎勵一樣，狐狸走到鏡子前注視小腹上蘇我伊織四個字摀住嘴。

每一個人的名字都很神聖，曾經侍奉過稻荷神的源對此非常了解。蘇我這樣將名字寫在源身上的行為好比將自己的身心靈都交予對方，與第二次求婚無異。

他和蘇我伊織今生今世都分不開了。

「蘇我大人......」源的身子激動得在輕顫，豆大的淚珠泫然而下。

「源？怎麼了？」

他擦乾眼淚，將寫名字在伴侶身上的意義告知蘇我。身為人類他還真的不知道稻荷大社的小狐狸們有這樣的習俗，蘇我沒有多想就將筆放在源的手中，以彼此的生命締結最堅貞的約定。

「蘇我大人，我還想要。」狐狸緊緊擁著蘇我，臉頰蹭在對方結實的胸膛上。未等蘇我開口說些什麼，狐狸一手環住蘇我的脖子一手繞到身後扶著對方再次勃起的肉棒慢慢坐下去。

比剛剛還要深，連內臟好像都要被頂到了。狐狸閉上眼放平尾巴，雙腿夾住蘇我的腰，輕啄對方的唇。

蘇我搓捏源手感絕佳的屁股，下半身向上挺，與方才的大開大合的抽送不一樣，現在是以源的腸肉磨蹭自己的性器，偶爾被擠壓。光是這樣蘇我就已經接近高潮，源的嫩穴又緊又濕，把陰莖塞進去像是正在被某人含在口裡吞吐一樣，自己根本不需要做什麼。

狐狸的唇瓣被咬住，蘇我幾乎沒有施力，怕會弄痛源。源伸出舌頭舔了舔蘇我上排牙齒，舌尖與舌尖纏綿共舞，蘇我本來揉著狐狸屁股的手移到尾巴的根部細細撫摸。

正在與蘇我接吻不捨得鬆口，又因為敏感的尾巴正在被逗弄，源張開水氣氤氳的雙眼眉頭一皺作求饒狀。

蘇我停下下半身的動作，手指繼續戳著狐狸尾巴。

「蘇我大人......求您了，屁股好難受。」能夠燃盡一切理性的慾火需要蘇我的精液澆熄，源帶著哭腔哀求。

蘇我見狐狸楚楚可憐的樣子也狠不下心欺負對方，快速在那雙微張的唇吻了幾下，緊抱狐狸將他禁錮在懷內用力撞進源的體內。

「啊、嗯哼，唔，要去了嗯啊啊啊啊，蘇我大人！」狐狸顫抖著在蘇我耳邊叫喊，挺直腰肢仰起頭，腳趾因快感而下意識捲曲，雙眼無神。

連續迎接了兩次彷似榨乾靈魂與體力的高潮，身體得到蘇我濃稠的白濁後漸漸降溫。狐狸疲憊不堪地掛在蘇我身上，連搖尾巴的力氣都沒有。

逐漸恢復理性的狐狸注視蘇我，瞇著雙眼咧開嘴笑了。

「好開心喔。」

「為什麼？」

「因為我愛你啊。」

蘇我看似面無表情但內心深處卻是感動得很，可以被源無條件地愛著，上輩子大概是救了日本吧。

他捧起狐狸的臉吻下去，直到狐狸肺裡的氧氣幾乎耗盡。不苟言笑的蘇我不擅長說情話，只能夠以深深一吻代替那些甜死人的話。

狐狸深呼吸小心抬起屁股，白濁從合不攏的小穴中流下。

「蘇我大人，我想和你一起洗澡。」蓬鬆的尾巴搖晃。

把小腹上的數字洗乾淨吧，已經不需要了。

半個月後。

「蘇我大人！！！不得了！！」狐狸的驚叫從浴室中傳出，下一秒走廊響起啪嗒啪嗒的急促腳步聲。

蘇我定眼一看，覺得那兩根紅線眩目得很。他喝口水回過神，還是兩根紅線。

兩根紅線不是幻覺。

欸？兩根紅線？？


	11. 【ibsm】We're stranded on the beach in our dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 死亡擱淺（Death Stranding）Paro

  
  


天上的彩虹倒掛，唯獨沒有藍色。

伴隨時間雨出現的倒彩虹跟伊吹的名字非常契合。

↯

血海。

支離破碎的地球。

燃燒的天空。

無限延伸的海岸線。

擱淺在淺灘的鯨魚屍駭。

伊吹的HA已經死去，志摩帶著千瘡百孔的靈魂千辛萬苦橫跨整片陸地達到最北端的宗谷岬，然而換來的是令人絕望的真相。

**第六次大滅絕無法被阻止。**

但是可以延長大滅絕降臨的那一天，幾萬年甚至幾十萬年之後，只要伊吹關閉自己的冥灘並與任何人切斷聯繫，包括志摩。

志摩一直以為冥灘上徘徊的空井是伊吹的雙胞胎，只是隨了母姓。他並不知道在伊吹在認識自己前早已因一次意外KA HA分離。直到空井說他是伊吹的KA。

空井，取自Soul與Ai一起讀的諧音。

因為KA與HA共享意識，因此「把日本重新連接」是一齣從頭到尾都是伊吹自編自導自演的戲，而志摩一直被蒙在鼓裡。

伊吹跟「空井」是同一個人啊。

↯

在東京虛爆發生前志摩曾經死過一次，為了救伊吹。

愛戀著志摩的伊吹違反宇宙法則，他的KA將對方從冥灘救回來。這個舉動加速了大滅絕的進程，死亡擱淺的程度越來越嚴重，某次東京虛爆直接將半座城市夷為平地。

身為滅絕體，伊吹比任何人都還要愛這個世界。

自責感一直壓迫著他，也壓迫著志摩。從那天起志摩成為無法真正死去的回歸者，也成為了滅絕體的一部分。

明明伊吹可以選擇不救自己的，那樣的話他們的世界就不會變成這樣。日本因無數次虛爆而分崩離析，然後滅絕體出於良心有愧讓空井委託志摩重新將聚居於不同地方的人聯繫起來。

↯

他深愛著這個世界，相信人類會找到出路避開大滅絕。但是要一個人在冥灘花數萬年等待，那種孤寂感真的能承受得起嗎？

「志摩。」伊吹朝對方伸手遞出同行的邀請，志摩上前緊緊握住那隻已經沒有任何體溫的手。

要拉他一把還是隨他一起步入血海？

**Tomorrow is in your hands.**


	12. 【ibsm】赤色殘影

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ◈ Monster Hunter Paro  
> ◈ 太刀俠X散彈重弩  
> ◈ 沒有隨從貓，因為......

兩個人走在長滿參天大樹的森林中，沿著地上的磨爪時遺下的爪痕與足印前行，直至發現狩獵對象的捕食痕。

「是牠沒錯了。」志摩蹲下撿起一根黑色被稱為尾棘的硬毛。

是從未在這片新大陸出現過的迅龍。

隱沒於枝葉中無聲無息的生物觀察著兩人的背影，直到伊吹聽到身後的寂靜之中出現了不一樣的動靜。

身型龐大，長得像黑豹的迅龍從樹上一躍往他們撲。兩人立刻分別朝左右兩方翻滾避開突如其來的攻擊。

導蟲四散，志摩穿上不動衣裝，舉起重弩上膛。至於伊吹，拔出藍綠色為主的太刀，在面前的魔物吼叫的同時揮出一刀再向後迴避。

「你的看破斬進步了呢。」

「啊，總是跟志摩ちゃん一起狩獵嘛。」

開刃後的刀身閃著雷光。

由於是移動速度快的魔物，雙眼必須要一直盯著。伊吹深呼吸重整姿態，見魔物未開始發怒，志摩打算在牠倒地時盡力輸出於是一邊換上機關龍彈一邊大叫：「伊吹，撞牠！！」

將飛翔爪勾上迅龍的頭撞了兩下把牠面朝眼前的樹幹，將投射器的彈發射時不知道為何裡面的不是石頭而是閃光彈。

？？？？

？？？？？

「......」志摩氣得用力跺地，然後逼於無奈只好把機關龍彈換回散彈。迅龍發怒時昂天咆哮的聲音殺了伊吹一個措手不及，連看破斬都來不及用。震天撼地的叫聲於林間迴盪，伊吹捂住耳朵等豹一般的吼叫結束後才發現志摩早就已經開打了。

憤怒的魔物雙眼發出紅光，每一次移動快得在空氣中遺下赤紅的殘影。伊吹一邊揮刀，一邊盯著志摩的走位調整出刀的角度避免不小心劈到對方而打斷他的招式。與此同時，注意到志摩的血量好像越來越少，伊吹收刀，拿起生命大粉塵向天灑。

穿上不動衣裝後以超級會心鏡用散彈輸出，專注過頭連自己快要被送上貓車也渾然不覺，伊吹其實很怕志摩這種不要命的打法，而且萬一被迅龍甩尾巴時射出有若飛刀的尾棘刺到會造成裂傷，血會掉得更快。

洛陽草的花和不死蟲消耗得太快了，植生研究所的人根本來不及種！

（收刀追龍兩三次略過）

步入迅龍睡覺的地方前，伊吹蹲下磨刀時問：「要抓還是殺？」

「抓，我來打麻醉彈。」志摩將使用中的子彈切換成捕獲用麻醉彈。

「了解。」從一堆道具中掏出麻痺陷阱，走到熟睡中的魔物身邊佈下陷阱同時志摩打了兩發麻醉彈。

完美地完成任務，伊吹累得忍不住跌坐在地。

「志摩ちゃん，我這個月用了很多大粉塵哦。」

「是嗎？」

「志摩。」伊吹拉了拉志摩的衣袖，「真～的用了超多。洛陽草的花跟不死蟲都是，超～多。」

「該不會是忘了委託植生研究所幫你種了吧。」

「才不是，志摩好過分！！！！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 沒有隨從貓，因為伊吹就是志摩的隨從狗狗：太刀奶。
> 
> 伊吹：王牙刀【伏雷】（雷狼龍太刀）  
> → 迅龍弱雷屬性
> 
> 志摩：王牙砲【震雷】（雷狼龍重弩）  
> → 情侶裝：）打散彈用


	13. 【ibsm】落雷天罰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ◈ Monster Hunter Paro  
> ◈ 太刀俠X散彈重弩

陸珊瑚台地雷聲轟轟。

發怒的麒麟頭上那根蒼角彷彿被電流纏繞，除了要注意會不會被牠衝撞，還要時時留意上方的落雷，一不小心就會被扔上貓車送回營地。

「可惡，古龍就是麻煩——」伊吹抱怨，翻滾迴避如棋盤格有條不紊地落下的天雷。耳邊全是雷鳴，即使志摩用盡全力大吼伊吹仍是聽不清楚對方的話；而且雷電眩目，眼中滿是強光的殘影。

「後面！伊吹！」

伊吹正要轉身時，麒麟已經向前跑往他撞去。蒼角近在眼前，藍白色的電流在雙眸中映照，瞳仁因光照而漸漸收縮，虹膜顯得更淺更啡。

這一撞伊吹被撞飛到幾米之外，手中的銀刀差點飛走。站起身時又被落雷擊中，血量即時見底力盡倒下。志摩其實已經收刀準備灑粉塵，可惜還是慢了一步。目睹伙伴被送上貓車，志摩穿上冷卻時間結束的不動衣裝，用飛翔爪勾住麒麟的頭軟化肉質。

古龍真的好麻煩，歷戰古龍更麻煩。

伊吹咬牙將身上的衣裝換成轉身耐雷，吃一顆古老的秘藥，抄起他的武器就趕回去戰場。孤身作戰的志摩不停邊走動調整瞄準角度邊射擊，總算是把麒麟頭上的角打斷。斷角後麒麟嗥叫，一瘸一拐地回到台地的最高點休息。

「呼。」志摩鬆了口氣，與伊吹對視一眼點頭，追上去。

麒麟趴在最頂端的那片平台中間休息，他們走過去悄悄佈下四個炸彈。

（炸龍下略）

結束了，但他們可沒忘記還有另一隻更難纏的古龍在等著他們。

天色已經暗下來，藍色的導蟲於空中變成紅色散開。漆黑的雙翼展開，有如深海生物般詭異的光從天而降，在他們眼前顯現。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 任務：神賜的台地  
> 伊吹：飛龍刀【銀】（銀火龍太刀）  
> 志摩：王牙砲【震雷】（雷狼龍重弩）


	14. 【上原雪男】風に舞う六花のように

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ◈ 上原諒（離婚萬歲）x雪男（Snow Beauty 短片）

他沒有說過自己叫什麼名字。

只知道與他裸裎相見時他的體溫低得令人不安。

他們互相貪戀對方的溫度。

完事後燃起一根煙，沒料到的是對方居然徒手捻熄煙頭，將那根煙不知道丟向哪裡。

他吻過去，吐出冷洌得似是要把旁邊的人全身凍結的氣息，將之渡進那人的口中。

「呼。好冷。」

「告訴你一件事。我，其實是混血，媽媽是人類，爸爸是雪男。」

這時才注意到他說話的語調平緩，節奏詭異。

不像人。

他抓住對方的手腕，往對方的雙唇吐出寒氣。

唇上結了一層霜。

手腕上盡是冰冷的觸感，像飄雪的冬天，那個人身上好像不存在體溫這東西。

而家裡的花瓶不知道什麼時候被插了一支紫藍色的玫瑰。

他說過直到花瓶插滿被冷凍過而不會凋零的花後才會說出他的名字。

沒想到一不小心就被牽著鼻子走。

❅

「不、不要在裡面...好熱、要融化了......」身後的人一手扶著自己的腰，一手將兩根手指塞到自己口中。

他咬住上原的手指，牙齒嵌入肌膚之處因寒氣而染上冰霜慢慢蔓延開去。

遺留在體內的是上原諒的體溫。

❅

因為畏懼陽光的熱力長期不見光而擁有一身白皙肌膚的雪男躺在黑色的床單上，看著上原手中一根紅色的蠟燭抿著下唇。

融化的，赤紅色蠟滴在身上，感覺比外面的太陽熱一點點但仍然讓雪男吃不消。

修長的手指撫摸他的鎖骨，游移。

潑墨般的蠟落在小腹上化開，雪男的身體忍不住顫抖，上原笑了。

❅

推開門，家裡寒氣襲人冷若冰窖，視線所觸及之處皆蒙上一層薄薄的冰霜。

雪男坐在飯桌前可以看到大門的位置上，指尖輕彈紫藍色的玫瑰，不時注視手裡的懷錶。花瓶快插不下新的花了，是時候把自己的名字告訴上原諒了吧。

「太好了。我忘了跟你說，花粉有毒。如果你不回來吃晚飯的話，就吃不到我在飯菜裡放的解藥了。」雪男面無表情，如同往常一樣零起伏而且斷句奇怪的話語流入耳中。

「......」上原深吸口氣又吐出，欲言又止，唇間呼出的是白霧。

瞥見對方略帶驚恐的神情後雪男站起身，而上原竟參透不出鏡片後那雙眼的眼神代表什麼。

「開玩笑的。」他走向上原，抓住對方的手腕。

很冷。人類與雪男接吻時好比冰與火交融。


	15. 【ibsm】IMAGINARY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imaginary，虛構的/幻想的。
> 
> 與正片毫無關係，隨便寫的段子。
> 
> ibk的成份：25%吸血鬼 25%汪汪 50% smkzm的汪汪（要素過多）  
> smkzm的成份：100% ibk的馴犬師，人類。

志摩對鏡輕撫頸側由伊吹留下的兩個血洞然後以沾上水的棉花棒擦拭乾涸的血跡，發現被牙齒刺穿的地方已經開始癒合。

那個人在吸完血後總是喜歡舔來舔去所以傷好得特別快，只是被唾液影響，那一片肌膚的麻痺感會殘留很久。

難怪伊吹總是戴著深色鏡片的眼鏡。

他是真的畏光。

原來是血族啊。這樣就解釋了為什麼伊吹的五感比一般人強而且還跑得很快。

志摩一直在偷偷觀察伊吹。

「其實不只是吸血鬼。」直到某天伊吹在志摩耳邊低語，「還有四分之一的人狼血統，汪。」

汪。

「我看你是狗不是狼吧。」

「是志摩的汪汪喔。嗷嗚。」

月圓前後三天會長出來的尾巴搖個不停。

而現在那根尾巴正乖順地躺在志摩手心。

他細心地用針梳將伊吹的雜毛除去，就算是一個月裡只會出現不到一個星期的尾巴仍是要好好保養。

「將這期間限定的狼毛隨身攜帶會獲得好運哦。」伊吹給志摩遞上一小撮放在香包裡的狼毛，志摩看得出來那是西陣織。

這樣的話志摩的身上就會留有自己的氣味，依靠狼毛味就能找到對方身處的地方。

可以說比起血族，伊吹還是比較傾向於狼的本能。


	16. 【ibsm】Millennial promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ◈ 人狼x吸血鬼  
> ◈ 試著以這首歌的氛圍來寫點東西。  
> 然後想說很喜歡GC的編曲。  
> https://youtu.be/Q7KIAbJO_M4  
> https://youtu.be/sFIYSVwjyDg

月圓夜。

站於高樓天台，處於眾人之上。

伊吹蹲在天台邊緣聽著無線電中的聲音，狼爪般的手敲打地面。一直忘記修剪爪子，只好以人家的天台作磨爪板。

叩、叩、叩。

志摩閉上雙眼，夜風拂過讓他的衣服隨風飄揚。前髮搔過額頭帶來痕癢感，於是撥了撥頭髮。

「志摩，他們說再五分鐘就突入。」

「嗯。我們繼續在這裡待機。」

五分鐘間可以發生很多事，甚至連世界都有可能是五分鐘前才誕生。

下方街道隱約傳來救護車的鳴笛聲，伊吹的狼耳可是聽得一清二楚。

志摩睜開雙眼昂起頭看著被光污染隱去的星光。

這邊是獵戶座，那邊是冬季大三角。

天狼星，天狼星啊，身邊就有隻狼了呢。

「獵戶座的約定......」志摩倏地喃喃自語。

「獵戶座的約定？」第一次聽見這幾個字，伊吹轉頭看了看志摩。

一千年後與締結約定的人在某個地方相見的，獵戶座的約定。

「是血族的傳說。」志摩舔了舔下唇。

五分鐘了。

「我之後再告訴你這個傳說。」

_因為我想跟你締結這個約定。_

**「突入！」** 耳邊傳來這樣的聲音。

往下縱身一躍，兩對緋紅且寫滿野性的眼睛於夜色中留下殘光。

開工了，搭檔。

🌕

大家都長著尖銳的牙時擁吻到忘我是就會讓雙方滿嘴血。

志摩舔了舔嘴角，血腥味與動物特有的騷味殘留於口鼻之中。

「再來？」他說。

對面的狼聳起耳朵，尾巴搖了搖。

**好想把志摩吃掉。**

**好想把伊吹吃掉。**

雙方腦中不約而同地浮現同一個念頭。

而他們所謂的「吃」是哪種吃卻是不得而知。


	17. 【ibsm】Illusion. Delusion. Confusion.

麻藥褪去，志摩瞪開眼，是白茫茫的一片。

因為追捕犯人而受傷，右手手臂骨斷成兩截被送進醫院動了緊急手術。

「啊哈哈哈哈，伊吹，臉怎麼衰成那樣。」

「志摩你醒了。」伊吹站起看著眼前的人，總感覺現在的志摩跟往常的有點不一樣。

「你為什麼在笑？」

「我沒有啊。」

「你一定看到我買了一～堆柴犬對不對。」

「欸？」伊吹的表情僵硬起來，無法捕捉志摩口中胡言亂語的思路。

「我跟那群柴犬去了北海道，洞爺湖有很多球藻。」

「球藻在阿寒湖啦。」

「不對，阿寒湖的話是柴犬。會這樣說代表你根本沒有去過那裡吧。」

「志摩到底在說什麼啦？」

「你為什麼那個表情？不想跟我結婚嗎？」

「不，不是。我超想的。」

「嗯。那你先跟我去北海道看球藻。」

「為什麼是球藻？」

「球藻就是球藻，你對球藻有什麼意見嗎？」

到此時此刻，伊吹早就按捺不住拿出手機拍下志摩被麻醉藥弄到神智不清的畫面。

「志摩，你剛說我們要結婚是不是？」

志摩看向鏡頭，露出笑容：「是，跟球藻。」

「哦......不是我嗎？」伊吹不解。

「你是球藻吧，頭髮。」志摩舉起唯一能自由活動的手指了指伊吹，食指上還夾著血氧偵測儀。

「我？」

「嗯，球藻。我要跟球藻在洞爺湖。不，在筑波山結婚。」

「志摩想在茨城跟我結婚？」伊吹忍不住發出笑聲。

「對。嗯？球藻你笑什麼？」

「我是伊吹啦。」

「伊吹マリモ（球藻）。」

「不要擅自幫別人改名字！」

突然志摩扯著嗓子大叫：「是球藻又有什麼關係！！！！你要不要跟我結婚？」

「噓！志摩不要在醫院大叫。要啦要啦要跟志摩ちゃん結婚。」伊吹把食指放在唇前示意。

「對ㄅ起喲呵呵～不過我還是只能跟球藻結婚了......哇周圍有很多柴犬......」

突然一陣睡意襲來讓志摩閉上雙眼，不知所云的言語音量慢慢調降，直至靜音。

伊吹停止錄影，想像以後給志摩看那段影片時對方的反應一定會很有趣。

後來某一夜他終於鼓起勇氣把影片回放給志摩看。影片裡滿滿的，伊吹憋笑的聲音。

「志摩，我是球藻。」伊吹拉著志摩的衣服說。他不知道球藻的叫聲是什麼，張了張嘴然後又合起來，「結婚。」

志摩捏了捏眉心，只記得當時他其實都知道自己在說什麼但就是無法控制一直亂說話的嘴巴，到最後只好放棄掙扎。

「不准拿這條影片催婚。」他別過頭，「也不准在婚禮上放。」


	18. 【ayhs】あまりにも素敵な夜だから、他に何もいらなくなって

被幽暗的燈光包圍，駐唱歌手正坐在店裡的舞台上以撥片掃著吉他的弦。前奏奏畢，他開口輕唱，那把嗓音像是春天的日光，聽著令人放鬆。配合酒精，使人騰雲駕霧，忘卻現實的煩憂。

他的目光停留在旁邊的調酒師身上。

那個調酒師今天也是穿著一身黑，戴著一雙黑耳環，留著易於打理的中分瀏海，偶爾會戴上眼鏡。每天上班都是默默地於吧檯後方以各種基酒調出自己獨特的風格，像是變魔術一樣。

「一杯今日特調，請他喝。」一個女孩走到吧檯前坐下，纖細的手指按著一張鈔票往前推，另一隻手指向台上的人。

「好。」調酒師將鈔票收入口袋，把四個百圓硬幣放到女孩面前作為找贖。然後他拿出一個玻璃杯，思考要怎麼將今日特調以無酒精飲料呈現。

女孩看了看台上的歌手，又看了看調酒師。

他們手上怎麼戴著一模一樣的尾戒啊。

她笑了笑，開始相信熟客之間的傳聞是真有其事。

「綾野さん，你是什麼時候跟星野さん一起的啊？」女孩偷偷湊近調酒師低聲問，調酒師輕笑，舉起食指放在唇前說：「秘密，不過你可以問一下星野，看他要不要告訴你。」

女孩回頭看了眼剛好唱完一首歌的歌手，他朝她露齒而笑，點了點頭。

調酒師拿著一杯橘色的飲料走到歌手身邊，放在旁邊的小圓桌上，他彎了彎腰在對方耳邊低語：「源ちゃん，她說請你喝，裡面沒有放酒喔。」

綾野身上的香氣撲鼻而來，星野偷偷深呼吸，趁機嗅聞戀人的味道。

「謝謝。」他朝著客人舉杯，喝了一口，酸甜的果香於舌頭上蔓延開。撥了撥捲曲的頭髮，星野調整吉他背帶的位置繼續唱下去。

而綾野，只要能一直聽著星野的歌聲，看著他的笑容就滿足了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一些不重要的設定：
> 
> 是一間在目黑區的小店，老闆是他們自己。  
> 只提供飲料跟音樂，還有放鬆的氛圍。  
> 飲料由剛設計，由源命名。  
> 名字大部分跟源寫的歌一樣，招牌是Pop Virus。  
> 甜甜的有讓人一杯接一杯的魔力，酒精濃度不高，藍藍紫紫的顏色。不過賣得最好的似乎是「恋」，用櫻花酒作為基底調出，顏色是初戀的粉紅色。  
> 店外面的招牌每天由源親手繪畫，總是會出現一些奇妙的圖案。  
> 調酒師曾經被歌手拉過上台唱歌，歌聲意外地好聽。  
> 快打烊時有機會吃到調酒師的幻之料理，聽說很好吃。  
> 調酒師的好友大希有時會作為guest出現。  
> 兩位老闆兼員工在樓上同居。


End file.
